DoReMi Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Haruna Artist. The main themes and motifs of the series are music, friendship and emotions. Story DoReMi Pretty Cure Episodes Hummy is a small kitten-like fairy from Major Land; a world of music and harmony, ruled by Aphrodite. One day however, Hummy becomes whisked into the midst of a dangerous attack against her precious home, the attackers - new organization, who call themselves the "Sovereigns of Silence". Their goal is to transform all worlds into complete silence, much like the alternate world they come from. During their attack's second reign, they had erased all sound from Major Land, afterward retreating back to their world, accidentally bringing Hummy in the process. Upon arrival to the new world: The , Hummy is transformed into a human, falls to a "strange blue and green ball below" and once again, planted in the middle of another of the Sovereigns' wreaks of havoc, this time in a forest where she meets a group of fairies. Entrusted with the Heart Module - the Country of Music's most precious item, Hummy becomes the Player of the Playful Song: Cure Hum! Characters Pretty Cure * Voiced by: Mitsuishi Kotono A kitten-like fairy, who was brought to the Country of Music at the beginning of the series, where she was also given a human form, known as: ; 12-year-old transfer student originally from Italy, whose mother and father are famous musicians, claimed of being "too famous to be named". Carol can come off as stubborn and absent-minded at times but means well, she always puts others before herself and hates seeing others hurt. She is also very observant and has a great talent for singing. Her favorite food is cupcakes. Hummy's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of the Player of Playfulness and Curiosity. Her theme colors are white/light-pink. * Voiced by: 'Nitta Emi Onpu is a rowdy, energetic and cheeky 13-year-old girl. It is considered "the norm" in class for Onpu to fall into, if not deliberately cause, trouble. She often has a snack or two with her, which she burns off through practicing her ten sports activities everyday, in or out of school. She is also a talented songwriter, but hides this secret well. Onpu's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of the Player of Creativity and Freedom. Her theme colors are orange/red. * Voiced by: 'Katou Emiri Carie is a quiet and reserved 12-year-old girl, who doesn't have that many friends. Growing up as an only child, Carie prefers to do things on her own, which is her strong suit with her independence and self-reliance, but also her fault; having little-to-no people skills, furthermore coming off as emotionless and apathetic, when she simply extremely shy and awkward, especially in large, social gatherings. She loves to play the trumpet, but isn't a musical prodigy like her elder brother. Carie's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of the Player of Perfection and Emotion. Her theme colors are pink/light-pink. * Voiced by: Shishido Rumi Ellie's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of the Player of Hope and Confidence. Her theme colors are blue/white. Country of Music Sovereigns of Silence * Voiced by: '''Takahashi Meguru Prince Hush is the Sovereigns of Silence's leader and the main antagonist of the series. His themed instrument is a Organ and he is based off Ludwig van Beethoven. * '''Voiced by: Shota Aoi Brother Celentano is the laid-back, sluggish and lazy Sovereign, who'd much rather watch his colleagues put everything into a battle, than lift a single finger. His themed instrument is a Saxophone and he's based off Adriano Celentano. His theme color is yellow. * Voiced by: '''TBA The mischievous, complex and fickle Sovereign, who prefers to speak through references and quotes from music or poetry. In combat, he always relies of his wits and quick precision. His themed instrument is a Drum and he's based off Gianna Nannini. His theme color is green. * '''Voiced by: '''Yoshida Yuri Sister Pausini, despite her child-like appearance, girlishness and mannerisms, she is the eldest of the Sovereigns, next to Hush himself. Beneath her innocent facade, Pausini is a formidable opponent with a lust for violence and combat. Her themed instrument is a Xylophone and she's based off Laura Pausini. Her theme color is pink. * '''Voiced by: '''Ishigami Shizuka Impassive and silent, Sister Battiato is one of few words. She prefers to let her actions speak for themselves, most often on the battlefield, where she shows much prowess. Her themed instrument is a Theremin and she's based off Franco Battiato. her theme color is blue. Supporting Characters Items Settings Trivia * Due to taking place in a different universe, the series' art style greatly differs from the original version. Category:Haruna Artist Category:DoReMi Pretty Cure